cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mads Mikkelsen
Mads Mikkelsen (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''King Arthur (2004)'' [Tristan]: Dies in the film's climatic battle after a duel with Stellan Skarsgard. *''Casino Royale (2006)'' [Le Chiffre]: Shot in the forehead by Jesper Christensen on the boat where Mads had been torturing Daniel Craig; we see Jesper fire followed by Mads' face falling in front of the camera. (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and Conor) *''Flame and Citron (Flammen & Citronen)'' (2008) [Citronen]: Shot to death by Nazis. *''Valhalla Rising (2009)'' [One-Eye]: Hacked to death with an axe to the back of the head by tribesmen who presumably decapitate and dismember him as Maarten Stevenson looks on. He later appears as a spirit heading off to the afterlife. *''Clash of the Titans (2010)'' [Draco]: Turned into stone after looking at Natalia Vodianova and shattered. *''The Three Musketeers (2011)'' [Captain Rochefort]: Stabbed in the chest during a fight with Logan Lerman. *''A Royal Affair (2012): '' Friedrich Struensee Executed by beheading. *''Charlie Countryman (2013)'' [Nigel]: Accidentally shot in the head by a panicking cop (presumably Musat Dragos or Serbanescu Florin) when he suddenly makes a gesture he's going for a gun (presumably committing suicide by cop rather than be arrested). His body is later seen as his wife (Evan Rachel Wood) stands over him (having seen the shooting). *''Doctor Strange (2016)'' [Kaecilius]: Flesh disintegrated when Dormammu drags him into the Dark Dimension, reducing him to a shrivelled corpse in the process; however, according to Benedict Cumberbatch , Mads is technically still alive in this state and will remain so for all eterntiy. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Galen Erso]: Fatally wounded in an explosion when Rebel fighters attack the Imperial base Mads is on. He dies with Felicity Jones by his side as they talk. TV Deaths *''Hannibal: Tobe-wan (2014)'' [Hannibal Lecter]: Devoured by Michael Pitt's pigs (off-screen) after Hugh Dancy slits Mads' throat and lowers him into the pen; this is only in Hugh's imagination. Mads survives the episode in reality. *''Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb (2015)'' [Hannibal Lecter]: Falls to his death when Hugh Dancy throws them both off a cliff. (It is unknown if they survived or not, due to this being the last scene in the series and NBC canceling the show.) Video Game Deaths *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) [Le Chiffre]: Shot by his own Quantum agent, it's only shown from the camera phone M (voiced by Judi Dench) watches. (This game combines the storylines of both 2006's Casino Royale and 2008's Quantum of Solace film versions). *''Death Stranding'' (2019) [Clifford Unger]: (1) Shot in the back by Lindsay Wagner/Emily O'Brien (forcing Tommie Earl Jenkins to also fire the gun) prior to the events of the game; he appears as a spirit to his son (Norman Reedus) and his death is later depicted during a flashback that Norman views. (2) Killed by Norman at the end of a fight while in his spirit form; he dies after speaking to Norman. Music Video Deaths *''Bitch Better Have My Money! ''(2015) [Crime Boss]: Presumably sliced up off-screen by one of the violent women after being taped and tied to his own mansion chair. Notable Connections *Brother of Lars Mikkelsen. *Mr. Hanne Jacobsen (choreographer) Gallery Mads.png|Mads Mikkelsen, before death, in Clash of the Titans Hugh Dancy in 'Hannibal- The Wrath of the Lamb'.png|Mads Mikkelsen (along with Hugh Dancy) in Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb RochefortDeath.png|Mads Mikkelsen (left) in The Three Musketeers Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Mads Mikkelsen's death in Rogue One Category:Actors Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:James Bond Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Gareth Edwards Movies Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:MGM Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Nikolaj Arcel Movies